Karol Capel
Karol Capel ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Vesperia. Persönlichkeit Karol ist vor allem zu Beginn sehr feige und flüchtet vor jeder Auseinandersetzung, auch wenn er seine Freunde damit zurücklässt. Er will jedem zeigen, wie gut er ist und was er alleine alles schafft. Vor allem will er Nan imponieren, in die er verliebt ist. Aber mit der Zeit wird Karol mutiger und erkennt, wie wichtig es ist, Freunde zu haben und für sie da zu sein. Er versteht, dass ein Gildenmitglied sich nicht dadurch profiliert, dass es so viel möglich alleine schafft, sondern dass die Stärke der Gilden darin liegt, gemeinsam zu arbeiten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Geschichte Kindheit Karol ist ein Waisenkind und wuchs in Dahngrest auf. Dort hatte er zwar keine Familie, aber er war in unterschiedlichen Gilden, um seine Fähigkeiten präsentieren zu können. Er ist zwar handwerklich begabt, hat ein großes Wissen über Monster und kann sehr schnell Schlösser knacken, aber aufgrund seiner stark ausprägten Feigheit flog er aus nahezu jeder Gilde raus, in die er hineingelassen wurde. Zu dieser Zeit war es ihm angeblich darum gegangen, so viel wie möglich alleine schaffen zu können, um anderen zu imponieren. Sein großes Vorbild ist Don Whitehorse. Zuletzt kam Karol mithilfe von Nan, mit der er sich angefreundet hatte, zu den Jagdklingen, die von Clint angeführt werden. Tales of Vesperia Karol trifft auf Yuri Lowell und Estellise Sidos Heurassein, als er in den Wäldern von Quoi auf der Suche nach einer Buntbärenklaue ist. Diese benötigt er, um einen Allheilmitteltrank zu synthetisieren und damit den sterbenden Baum von Halure zu retten, damit er wieder erblüht. Auf diese Weise wollte er Nan einen Gefallen tun, weil sie den Baum noch nie in voller Blüte gesehen hatte. Da Karol keine Anknüpfung an die Jagdklingen finden kann, tut er alles dafür, die anderen Helden begleiten zu dürfen, und denkt sich hin und wieder Ausreden aus, damit er bei ihnen bleiben kann. In Caer Bocram erfährt Karol von Nan, dass er die Jagdklingen ihn aufgrund seiner Feigheit gefeuert haben. Dieser war es zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt den Anschluss an seine Kameraden verloren hatte. Aufgrund dessen beschließt Karol, bei den anderen zu bleiben, und schlägt Yuri später vor, mit ihm eine eigene Gilde zu gründen. Im späteren Spielverlauf wird schließlich die Heldenmutige Vesperia gegründet, deren Gründungsmitglieder Karol, Yuri, Repede und Judith sind. Karol verliert allen Mut, als der Don sich aufgrund von Belius' Tod, der durch seinen Enkelsohn Harry verursacht worden war, das Leben nimmt, um einen Krieg mit der Palestralle zu verhindern. Yuri versucht zunächst, ihm neuen Mut zuzusprechen. Als ihm dies nicht gelingt, sagt er ihm, dass sie ihn zurücklassen werden, wenn es nötig ist, weil die Heldenmutige Vesperia auch ohne ihn fortbestehen wird. Durch die letzten Worte vom Don ermuntert, kann Karol sich schließlich wieder aufraffen und für das Wohl der Heldenmutigen Vesperia arbeiten. Als Judith die Helden verließ, weil Ba'ul sie aufgrund seiner vorstehenden Entwicklung rief, und zugleich das Hermes-Blastia der Fiertia zerstörte, überlegt Karol, welche Strafe sie erhalten soll. Sie folgen Judith zum Mt. Temza, wo sie ihr helfen, die Jagdklingen zu bezwingen, die Ba'ul töten wollen. In Aspio beruft Karol ein Treffen der Gilde ein und stellt fest, dass nicht nur Judith, sondern auch er und Yuri die Gildenregeln gebrochen haben. Sie entscheiden sich daher, gemeinsam eine Strafe entgegenzunehmen und danach noch einmal von vorn anzufangen. Rita Mordio entscheidet, dass ihre Strafe lautet, einen Weg nach Myorzo zu finden, der von einem in Aspio ansässigen Kritya gekannt werden soll. Bei den Eisklingen von Zopheir offenbart sich, dass Karol im Verlauf seiner Reise mit den anderen Helden tapferer geworden ist: Als er und seine Freunde durch einen vermeintlich inaktiven Aer Krene von dem Monster "Baitojoh" gefangen werden, gelingt es Yuri, Karol aus der Gefahrensituation zu bringen. Anstatt zu fliehen, entscheidet Karol sich, gegen seine Angst anzugehen, und verwickelt Baitojoh in einen Kampf. Im Verlauf dessen gelingt es ihm, Baitojohs Organ zu zerstören, das die Kontrolle über den Aer Krene ermöglicht, sodass die anderen Helden befreit werden und ihm beistehen können. Nach dem Kampf, an dem Karol teilnehmen muss, bricht er zusammen und wird bis zum Verlassen der Eisklingen von Raven getragen. Wissenswertes *Karol ist in diversen handwerklichen Tätigkeiten bewandert. So kann er mitunter Schlösser knacken, Schuhe und Taschen reparieren und Kleider flicken. *Karol ist dazu imstande, die Fertigkeit "Combatir" zu erlernen, die seine Stärke mit Äxten erhöht. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf die Heldin Presea Combatir aus Tales of Symphonia. Mit ihr gemein hat Karol auch den Titel "Traumwanderer", bei ihr als "Traumreisende" bezeichnet wird und beiden das Kostüm von Klonoa-Kostüm verleiht. *Karol hat Angst vor Insekten. In Keiv Moc schenkt Rita ihm ein Insektenspray aus Aspio, wodurch er ein neues Arte lernt, das besonders effektiv gegen Insekten ist. *Karol nahm am Brüllwettbewerb in Dahngrest teil, um Nan zu beeindrucken. Entscheidet er sich für ein gebrülltes Liebesbekenntnis, wird er "1295" erzielen und damit knapp hinter Clint liegen. Schreit er den Schlachtruf "Spaltfall", den Angriff, den Nan ihm beigebracht hat, wird er mit 1322 Punkten gewinnen. In beiden Fällen erhält er die Waffe "Infinitus". Einzelnachweise Externe Quellen *[http://tov.namco-ch.net/xbox/top.html Karol Capel auf der offiziellen Seite von Tales of Vesperia (Xbox-360-Fassung)] *[https://tov10th.tales-ch.jp/remaster/character/karol.php Karol Capel auf der offiziellen Seite von ''Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition] Charakterliste en:Karol Capel Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Karol Capel Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Vesperia